While Manny's Away
by BlerkBerks
Summary: Just something that's been in my head for a bit. Bernard and Fran have quite a bit of time without Manny being around. What could possibly happen? Rated M for possible sex, etc.
1. Hangovers and Headproblems

**Note: This chapter contains some hangover sickness. If you're not cool with that, move on to chapter 2. That one has the sexual romances. hur hur.**

Bernard rolled over onto his side and groaned. The sun was shining brightly through the windows of his shop and already annoying him. He attempted to block it out by raising his arms over his eyes but it was no use. He was awake. His entire body hurt and he was alive. It was time to start another awful day.

Still groaning, he lifted himself off of his red leather couch. He must have gotten up a bit too fast because his vision blurred and he toppled to the floor.

"Aaaaaahh raaaaaaaah," he shouted, writhing around in agony. His head felt like he'd been hit repeatedly by a tire iron.

He knew he had probably drunk too much last night with the way he was feeling at the moment. Two bottles of wine shouldn't have been a problem but that shot or two or three of whiskey was probably a mistake. It wasn't good to mix alcohols sometimes, he knew this, but he could never turn down free booze, though he couldn't quite remember again why it was free or who had bought it for him. Was it actually free? Did he just take it?

Either way, he was awake now and he either really had to take a piss or vomit, but probably both. He regained his composure and slowly made his way over to the toilet. He figured he could probably keep back his vomit long enough to empty his bladder and either way pissing himself while throwing up would probably be more irritating to clean up than vomiting as he peed. He unzipped his trousers, pulled out his dick, and began relieving himself. He had to steady himself against a wall with his spare had, as the room was spinning.

He was about midway through when his stomach could no longer keep its contents down.

"Oh, oh Christ," he choked, cutting off his stream and dropping to his knees. His abdomen contracted as he spewed the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He heard the faint sound of the shop door opening behind him, and hoped it wasn't some overly eager customer. Actually, maybe a customer would be a good thing. They'd see him like this and stop coming here all together.

"Oh my," he heard a familiar female voice mutter.

Fran. Oh god, what was she doing here so early?

"Bernard, are you- are you alright?" she asked.

Bernard spit and growled, "Does it look like I'm alright? Christ!" His rage was cut off by another slew of puke escaping his throat.

Fran sighed and made her way over to Bernard's desk, "You forgot your coat last night and I figured you might want it back. It's been a bit frigid out there."

Bernard gasped, feeling his stomach hopefully finally emptied, and coughed, "I still need to piss, don't watch." He made his way to his feet again and finished emptying his bladder as Fran sat down in his chair.

"Okay," Bernard choked, zipping up his pants and flushing the disaster before him, "Okay, what did you want?"

"Your coat, you left it behind," Fran repeated, "Here it is."

"Ah," Bernard grunted, holding himself up with two hands on the desk, "Thank you."

Fran looked at him, puzzled, "Thank you? From Bernard Black?"

"I'm- I'm not feeling too well right now, Fran," Bernard sighed, "I need- need to sit down."

Fran got up and helped Bernard to his chair, where he instantly put his head down on the desk.

"It's no wonder you're feeling like this. You insisted on all of those drinks at the pub last night," Fran explained, "All of that tequila. You know how that treats you."

"What? I thought I only had whiskey at the pub," Bernard groaned.

"You insisted on tequila. All with Manny taking a trip to Mexico and all," Fran recalled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that bearded bastard was leaving last night," Bernard muttered, "Didn't even say goodbye when he left this morning. Didn't even check to see if I was breathing…"

"He probably knew better than to disturb your slumber," Fran sighed, "You are so miserable when you're sleeping."

Fran lit a cigarette and patted her miserable friend on the head, "Here, Bernard. Have a fag. It'll make you feel better."

Bernard lifted his head and let Fran stick it in his mouth, "Thanks."

"Who knows, might be fun with Manny being gone for a bit," Fran mused, "I mean, you and I haven't hung out just the two of us since before he got here."

Bernard took a drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose, "Ah, that's true. It's been awhile."

He looked over at Fran, who was lighting her own cigarette, and couldn't help but feel a little twinge in his heart. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought though. Maybe he was just really hung over or maybe even a little drunk still, but he couldn't help but admire his oldest friend. She did look rather stunning, for whatever reason. In fact, she kind of always did to him; he just didn't have the balls to tell her.

Bernard met Fran when they were in high school actually. They used to smoke behind the building and occasionally ate lunch together. Bernard was always a bit awkward and antisocial with an affinity for black clothing and books and Fran never seemed to realize quite how awkward she was, she was far more outgoing than her Irish friend, yet they clicked rather well. They drifted after graduation though as they resumed their own lives.

Fran had run into Bernard years later at a pub. Bernard could still remember their first conversation. He was sitting alone at a table near the pub kitchen, feeling pretty down about himself. He was no longer engaged and rather grief-stricken. In fact, this was maybe the third night in awhile that he had actually gone out of his flat.

He was well into his third whiskey sour when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bernard?" a voice asked.

He remembered jumping and awkwardly turning around, wondering who wanted to bother him now. He, however, sighed in relief when he realized that it was just an old friend.

"Bernard Black," Fran smiled.

"Fran," Bernard spoke, "Fran, hey hey…um, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just out and about really with some friends," she responded, "How about you?"

"Er, just here. Just me," Bernard replied sheepishly, taking a big swig from his glass.

He remembered Fran deciding to sit and catch up with him that night and for the first time in months, he felt warm inside. It was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't also want a book from him. They figured out that Fran was opening a shop near his actually, and from that day on the two of them met almost daily for lunch and wine.

"Bernard, are you okay?" Fran asked, making Bernard snap out of his memories and back to the current. His head began to throb again.

"Owwww, my fucking head," he growled, grasping his messy hair and tugging at it.

"You should have some water and lie down a bit," Fran recommended.

"Shop's gotta run, Fran." Bernard grumbled, "I don't have time for that."

"Your closed sign has been up all day and it's past one," Fran said, "I think people think you've taken a holiday for the day."

"Christ!" Bernard groaned.

"I think you'll be alright being closed for a day," Fran said, patting him on the shoulder, "Come on, go get some sleep. I'll be back around tonight if you want to do something."

She pushed a glass of water near him that she must have grabbed from the kitchen while he daydreamed. He downed the glass and she helped him over to his couch.

"Feel better, Bernard," Fran called as she closed the shop door behind her.

Bernard mumbled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. An Interesting Night

**Note: this chapter contains sex. **

When Bernard woke up, it was already getting dark outside. Another wasted day, blurred by alcohol, but at least his headache seemed to have subsided. He lifted himself off the couch, yawned and stretched.

He flicked on the lights and walked over to his desk. Fran had been here earlier, she left his coat on the back of his chair. She was going to come over soon probably so it would just be him and her this evening. No Manny to get in the way for once.

Bernard felt a tingling in his lower abdomen followed by a familiar little jolt in his trousers. He panicked slightly and looked down at his apparent erection.

"Oh god, no," he groaned, "Stop that. She's not into you, Bernard, she's just your friend."

He put his hand into his pocket and stroked himself a few times. That was it though. He had to stop thinking about Fran that way. Plus he figured he should probably shower and brush his teeth after throwing up this afternoon.

Sighing, he made his way upstairs to clean himself up. He stepped into the shower and began scrubbing at his hair. For whatever reason, he seemed to be subconsciously making sure he was extra clean tonight and he wasn't quite sure why. His usual five minute rinse off became about fifteen minutes of scrubbing.

After a half hour or so, he emerged back into the front of the shop, right as there was a knock on the door, followed by Fran entering. She was in her usual get-up for a night at the pub.

"Hello, Fran," Bernard smiled.

Fran looked over at him, "Oh wow, Bernard, you- you actually look really cleaned up tonight."

"I thought a nice shower might help me feel better," he replied.

"Well, you look nice," she said.

Bernard looked at the ground, sheepishly, "Thank you…so, um, where do you want to go?"

"I dunno, grab some chips and some booze?" Fran asked, "You hungry?"

For whatever reason, Bernard didn't really want to go out tonight. He instead really wanted to just stay in the shop with Fran. They could probably find something fun to do here.

"Well, we've been to the pub the past, what, four nights?" Bernard asked.

"That isn't normally an issue for you," Fran laughed, "I mean, unless you're still feeling sick."

"Oh no, no, I'm fine, er," Bernard shuffled around awkwardly.

"What is it?" Fran asked, concerned slightly.

Bernard figured he should try to get a hold of himself. It might be weird if he asked Fran to just sit around with him in the shop. After all, there really wasn't anything to do besides talk and drink wine. Maybe going out and about would help quell these feelings he had been having for Fran.

"Ah, nothing, nothing," Bernard said, shaking his head, "Still waking up. A bit out of it."

With that, the two of them set off to the pub.

Bernard couldn't quite understand what it was that made him so awkward around people he liked. He could very easily tell someone off or converse with anyone normally, but if he happened to have a tiny bit of an attraction to someone, he stuttered and stammered and couldn't figure out what he was doing. Maybe it was due to all of his past relationships being major failures that exploded in his face. That probably had at least something to do with it.

He and Fran ordered chips and an array of drinks. Fran joked about not letting Bernard have any tequila tonight, which he completely agreed to. He really didn't want to have Fran walking in on him puking his guts out again.

By 2am, the pair were a bit more than hammered and stumbled back in the direction of Black Books.

"That was fun for a change without Manny," Fran admitted, swaying a bit from intoxication.

"I know," Bernard laughed, "I know, right? Right, he would be all 'ooooh, I don't think I should eat that, might get it in my beard.' Haha, what a wanker."

Fran laughed and bumped into his shoulder. Bernard's inhibitions were a bit lowered and he took this opportunity to put his arm around her. To his surprise, Fran threw her arm around him as well, and they laughed and made fun of Manny all the way back to the shop.

"Aye, so what do you want to do now?" Bernard asked as they entered the shop.

"I dunno, you still have wine in here?" Fran smirked, "Course you do! Let's open a bottle!"

"Just what I was thinking," Bernard smiled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle from the refridgerator.

When he re-entered the room, Fran was surprisingly on the couch, rather than at her usual chair beside the desk. Bernard grabbed the corkscrew off of the desk and popped open the bottle.

"Ah, I forgot glasses and they're all the way in the kitchen," Bernard said.

"No worries, we'll just take swigs outta the bottle," Fran replied, "Sit down."

Bernard sat next to her and handed her the bottle. She took a swig and handed it to him as he took a swig. He placed the bottle on the floor for the time being, as he felt a hand on his lap. He looked over and saw that it was Fran's.

"Is there something on my trousers?" Bernard asked sheepishly.

"No no, just admiring the fact that you're wearing clean ones today," Fran smiled.

"Ah, good good," Bernard laughed nervously.

He nervously put his arm around Fran and expected to get beaten for it. Instead, it seemed like Fran welcomed it and put her arm behind Bernard, ruffling his hair.

"Er, so, what are we doing?" Bernard asked.

"I'm not sure," Fran replied, "But it feels right."

Bernard rubbed his face against Fran's. He was enjoying this cuddling that seemed to be happening. He couldn't actually remember the last time he was physically this close to a human being as most of his dates never really made it to this stage.

Fran touched his scruffy face and turned it toward her. He tilted his head to meet hers and the two began to lock lips. Bernard wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders, gripping at the back of his hair.

Bernard panicked for a second when he realized that he was getting hard and he pulled back, "Fran, are you sure this is okay then?"

"Of course, Bernard," Fran replied.

"And this isn't just because we're both drunk?" he asked, panting.

"Bernard, I want this. I've been wanting it for awhile now," Fran smiled, "Now shut up."

She pulled him back to her and they began to kiss passionately once more. Fran began to nibble at Bernard's neck causing him to moan audibly with pleasure. He leaned back on the couch as they continued making out, Fran now on top of him. She reached her hand down to his crotch and felt his erection pulsating against his zipper. She unzipped him and pulled out dick, rubbing her hand down his shaft.

"Oh…oh god," Bernard gasped. He had forgotten how a strange hand felt down there.

Fran continued to stroke him and nibble at his neck, causing him to grasp onto the side of the couch with pure bliss. He felt his balls tense as his entire body tingled.

"Fran!" he gasped, panting, "If…if you want more than what we're doing right now, uh, we're gonna have to do it soon. I'm not going to last much longer."

"My, it has been awhile for you," Fran smiled. She pulled a rubber from her pocket and waved it in his face, "Come on then, let's get to it."

The next thing Bernard knew, they were in his bed and he was thrusting deep into Fran. She gasped with pleasure and gripped her nails into his back as he reached a hand down to stimulate her clit as they fucked. She cried out as she came, approving greatly of his skill and she wondered how he had possibly gotten so good at what he did, considering he hardly got any.

Bernard felt his balls tensing once again and he knew he was seconds from exploding. He tried to prolong it but Fran began to bite at his ear and he completely lost his load. He thrust hard into her one last time and gasping loudly before falling in a heap next to her. He panted hard, sweat dripping from his brow as Fran cuddled close to him.

"F-fuck…" Bernard gasped, "That, that was fucking amazing."

"It was," Fran replied.

Bernard pulled her close to him, snuggling his face against hers. For once in a very long time, Bernard Black fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Awake

**Note: short chapter.**

Bernard awoke the next day, snuggled up to something or someone. He grunted, confused, as he opened his eyes and looked at the person sleeping next to him. He jolted a bit to find that Fran, his best friend, was asleep next to him.

"Oh shit," he thought.

He felt down around his genitals and felt a condom, now fitting rather loosely on his now flaccid penis. He also felt his trousers still dangling near his feet so he yanked them back up to where they should be.

"That wasn't a dream, we had sex," his mind raced. He really hoped that she wasn't going to make a huge deal about it once she woke up, calling them horrible people and making him promise not to tell anyone. He had been down this road once before, on a New Year's Eve, shortly after they had reconnected. It hurt him a bit, even though he was far from ready at the time for a relationship, that she had reacted so harshly to them having sex. After all, they were close friends and Bernard did really care for her deep down.

He debated waking her up and asking her again if this was okay but his body felt so comfortable at the moment that he decided to continue snuggling her until she woke up. He could deal with her impending freak-out later; right now all he wanted was to be close to her.

A voice in the back of his head cursed him for feeling like this, but he knew now that he was definitely falling for her. And he knew that that was really going to be unpleasant.


End file.
